Jiro Sekinin, czyli jak zostać bohaterem
by C-line efg
Summary: Opowieść o sukcesach, porażkach, przemyśleniach i wzruszeniach młodego shinobi - Jiro Sekinina, który wdrapując się po szczeblach militarnej kariery, z pomocą sojuszników przewraca autorytarny system do góry nogami. Akcja toczy się w Wiosce Ukrytej we Mgle, za panowania Czwartego Mizukage - Yagury. Dużo OC, dużo zmian w kanonie. Mogą występować opisy drastycznych wydarzeń.
1. Chapter 1

\- A teraz, proszę, opowiedz wszystko od początku do końca.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Jasnowłosa lekarka spojrzała nerwowo w protokół, który trzymała na kolanach. Jej blada cera kontrastowała z ciemnoszarymi płytkami na ścianie szpitalnej sali. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego – każdy mieszkaniec Kirigakure charakteryzował się mlecznobiałą karnacją, chyba, że akurat wrócił z misji lub miał mieszane pochodzenie. Głównym tego powodem jest to, że w naszej ojczyźnie słońce rzadko ma szansę przedrzeć się przez warstwę gęstej, leniwie płynącej mgły, by choćby musnąć twarz któregoś z nas. Patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco, lekko marszcząc brwi i nerwowo skubiąc róg czerwonej teczki. Ja natomiast starałem się skupić na czymkolwiek, byle nie przywoływać wspomnień ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Jiro, słyszysz mnie? - Nie chciałem słyszeć. Myśli przepływały przez moją głowę szybko i bezładnie, tylko niektórymi obrazami kalecząc moją świadomość na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Krew, panika, mokry dźwięk rozdzieranego ciała… Aiko, którą wstrząsały ostatnie konwulsje, gdy przez rozrytą klatkę piersiową mogłem obserwować pracę jej serca z dokładnością pozwalającą na rozróżnienie skurczu komór i przedsionków.

\- Jiro…

Wiedziałem, że już raz zeznawałem, tak samo jak wiedziałem, że nie ominie mnie ta rozmowa, lecz nie pamiętałem prawie niczego co miało miejsce przed moim zaśnięciem wczorajszego wieczora. To podobno nazywa się _syndrom pourazowy_. Nie chciałem jednak myśleć o sobie, jako o kimś dotkniętym traumą. Nie chciałem się tak czuć, ani być tak traktowany. Być może wchodziło to na moją ambicję przyszłego najlepszego ninja wioski, może miało związek z surowym wychowaniem. Wiedziałem, że jako shinobi będę świadkiem takich sytuacji, jednak musiałem sam przed sobą przyznać – nie jestem na nie gotowy. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że dostałem dreszczy.

\- Jiro, powiedziałeś tutaj, że egzamin rozpoczął się w akademickim dojo, a twoim przeciwnikiem była…

\- Aiko.

Wypowiedzenie jej imienia przyszło mi bardzo łatwo. Tyle razy wołałem ją przez niski kamienny murek oddzielający dziedzińce naszych domów, by wyjść na trening lub do baru z sajgonkami. Tyle razy strofowałem, mówiąc by się nie spóźniała, wytarła po sobie naczynia, nie uświniła się przy jedzeniu… Imię mojej kuzynki było dla mnie czymś tak podstawowym, że nawet po jej śmierci mój własny głos, w tak znajomym i naturalnym tonie wypowiadając te dwie sylaby zachował część jej osoby w teraźniejszości.

\- Walka się rozpoczęła, jednak ona od razu użyła techniki maskującej. Znikła mi z pola widzenia. Nie zadałem ani jednego ciosu.

Lekarka zanotowała moją odpowiedź, co mnie bardzo zdrażniło. Jakkolwiek był to jej obowiązek, myśl o tym, że cała ta historia znajdzie się na papierze nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Starając się znaleźć Aiko, nie skupiałem się na innych osobach, do czasu aż zobaczyłem… Zabuzę, mordującego kunaiem dwóch studentów. Wiedziałem, że naszym zadaniem było zabić wyłącznie swojego przeciwnika, więc się wsytraszyłem.

Przyznanie się do strachu nawet w tych okolicznościach wywołało we mnie ukłucie wstydu. Przypomniałem sobie twarz mojego ojca, surową i pomarszczoną, z niepasująco wydatnymi ustami wygiętymi w grymasie złości. „Chłopiec się boi, mężczyzna zapobiega". Tylko czy naprawdę mogłem zapobiec temu co się stało?

\- Gdy Zabuza zobaczył, że patrzę w jego stronę, rzucił kunai'a. Zrobiłem unik, ale w tym miejscu stała Aiko, ukryta pod maskującą techniką. Kunai utknął w jej szyi, po czym Zabuza podszedł do niej, rozpruwając jej ranę, aż do brzucha.

Te słowa starałem się powiedzieć metodycznie i beznamiętnie, na jednym oddechu. Na nic jednak mi się to nie przydało. Podobnie jak wcześniej, obrazy zaczęły napływać do mojej głowy.

Lekarka wciąż nie zmieniła swojego skupionego wyrazu twarzy, spojrzała jedynie na kartkę, by zanotować moje słowa. Piszczenie jej ołówka sprawiało, że miałem ochotę wbić jej go w oko.

\- Czy jesteś w stanie stwierdzić, czy w tamtym momencie mógł być ktoś, kto wpłynął na zachowanie Zabuzy?

\- Nie.

\- Czy widziałeś na sali któregoś z opiekunów?

\- Nie.

\- Czy Zabuza mógł być pod wpływem genjutsu?

\- Nie wiem.

Te trzy proste odpowiedzi i milczenie lekarki zapowiadały koniec rozmowy. Z protokołu wiedziała, że w tym momencie straciłem przytomność. Przez chwilę skupiąjąc wzrok na oknie, później na mnie, zamknęła teczkę i włożyła ołówek do kieszeni fartucha.

\- Jeśli byłoby coś, co chciałbyś dodać…

\- Jasne.

Wyszła z sali, i w końcu poczułem się chociaż odrobinę swobodnie. Było dla mnie dużym zaskoczeniem, że wszyscy wkoło wiedzieli o tym jak w naszej wiosce przebiega egzamin na genina. Zastanawiało mnie to jakim cudem społeczeństwu udało się odizolować nas – młodzież – od tej wiedzy. Żadna zrozpaczona matka nie wygadała się przed synem jedynakiem, żaden ojciec nie zdradził co może przydać się podczas zadawania ostatecznego ciosu. Odpowiedzią na pytanie jakim cudem, były represje.

Represje były odpowiedzią na każdy zadziwiający fakt dotyczący naszej Wioski.

Na przykład – w Kirigakure nie wolno brać ślubów z obcokrajowcami. Według Czwartego Mizukage celem była ochrona informacji dotyczących Kraju Wody. Karą jest śmierć.

Ludzie w Kirigakure nie mają prawa do publicznych zgromadzeń. Karą jest śmierć.

Nie mają prawa do utajniania świadczeń majątkowych. Karą jest śmierć.

Nie mają prawa do upubliczniania nieocenzurowanych form wypowiedzi. Karą jest śmierć.

Za wszystko, karą jest śmierć.

Społeczeństwo radzi sobie z obecną sytuacją w dwojaki sposób. Jedni reagują strachem i chorobliwym przestrzeganiem wszystkich nakazów i zakazów, ryglując na noc drzwi i patząc nerwowo przez judasza, gdy słyszą nad ranem kroki w pobliżu swoich domów. Drudzy, jak moja rodzina, próbują zdobyć na tyle wysoką rangę, by ich wyeliminowanie było nieopłacalne dla samej Wioski i stanowią jej militarny potencjał. Należę do Klanu Cienia.

Nasze techniki nie są dziedziczne. Gdyby tak było – szybko zostalibyśmy wybici, ze strachu władz przed powstaniem jutsu, któremu nie udałoby się przeciwdziałać. Władzom zależy na dobrych ninja, ale nie na niepokonanych ninja, bo tacy stają się niebezpieczni dla samej władzy. Wszystkiego co potrafię, może nauczyć się każdy śmiertelnik, o ile dowie się jak. Moja rodzina pilnie strzeże sekretów klanu, a treningi prowadzone są w specjalnie zamaskowanych genjutsu miejscach. Ja, jako niedoszły genin opanowałem jedną, podstawową technikę, nazywaną Odbiciem. Polega na tym, że gdy ustawię się w odpowiedniej płaszczyźnie, tak, by mój cień mógł dotknąć cienia mojego przeciwnika, mogę mu w ten sposób zadać realne obrażenia moim mieczem – Kagebą. Naturalnie, działam w ukryciu i walczę na dystans. Tym trudniejsza wydawała mi się walka w prost z pobudliwą Aiko.

Wszystkich moich umiejętności nauczył mnie ojciec. Miejscem naszych spotkań było dojo na terenie nieużytkowanego już terakotowego klasztoru – Świątyni Wody. Ludowe obrządki też przestały być akceptowane przez władzę, gdy doszedł do niej Czwarty, więc mieliśmy tam spokój i mnóstwo czasu. Ojciec nigdy się nade mną nie rozczulał. Trenowaliśmy czasami po kilanaście godzin bez posiłku, zawsze tłumaczył mi, że przeciwnik nie zaczeka aż zjem obiad. Nigdy też nie pozwalał mi na rozpoczęcie ćwiczeń od wolniejszego tempa. Jego rozgrzewki, polegające na przebiegnięciu kilku kilometrów w cężarkach, sprawiały, że zanim doszło do realnego stracia między nami, miałem chęć wypluć płuca. Ojciec trenował mnie w podstawowym wodnym ninjutsu, pokazywał, jak używać Kageby. Nauczył mnie techniki uwolnienia i ćwiczyłw walce wręcz. Sam był joninem, jednym z najlepszych w Wiosce, członkiem 2. Dywizji Defensywy.

Któregoś razu ojciec ćwiczył ze mną taijutsu, i wykorzystując technikę wiru, wbił mnie z impetem w ziemię.

\- Rzucając się na głęboką wodę, zrobisz sobie mniejszą krzywdę niż skacząc na główkę do płytkiej – brzmiała kolejna z jego jakże pouczających sentencji.

Nie miał skrupułów by mnie bić, doprowadzać na skraj wyczerpania lub wystawiać na realne niebezpieczeństwo. Być może to sprawiło, że zdaję się być dojrzalszy i bardziej wytrzymały niż moi równieśnicy. Jednak niczym nie popierał tych wszystkich swoich starań. Nigdy we mnie nie wierzył.

Pomiędzy misjami chadzał często na spotkania towazyskie z innymi ninja, z dumą nosząc odznakę DD na swojej kamizelce. Nigdy, ani dla mnie, ani dla Lei, ani nawet dla naszej matki nie był zbyt miły, czy troskliwy, ale wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że mimo tego nie dałby nas skrzywdzić. Matka i Leia czuły się bezpiecznie, miały dach nad głową, i im to wystarczało. Jedynie ja, od kiedy napęczniał we mnie klasyczy przypadek męskiej dumy, nie chciałem dawać sobą pomiatać. Uważałem, że jestem w stanie poradzić sobie sam. Tym gorzej zniosłem to, co wydarzyło się na egzaminie. To, że przeżyłem, zawdzięczam jedynie omdleniu. Zabuza zapomniał o mnie, pomyślał że jestem jednym z trupów taplających się w tak grubej, że aż nie zakrzepłej, spływającej po podłodze warstwie krwii.

\- Aby być dobrym shinobi, konieczna jest siła z wewnątrz, synu. Ty jedyną siłę jaką masz, czerpiesz ode mnie. - zadźwięczały mi w głowie słowa ojca. Wypowiedział je kiedyś, gdy pobiłem się z kolegą z klasy, próbując użyć techniki, której uczyłem się sam. Nie udało mi się, i nieźle od niego oberwałem. W tamtym momencie postanowiłem udowodnić mu, że się myli.

Z tą myślą w głowie podniosłem się z łóżka i umyłem twarz. Za oknem przyćmione mgłą kształty powyginanych, łysych drzew tworzyły łuk na ciemnym, pokrytym zgniłymi już liścmi wzgórzu. Sięgnąłem po mój akademicki podręcznik.

„Jutro pójdę pobiegać z rana, i może nawet wykonam parę ćwiczeń" - pomyślałem,

zapalając lampkę. Dzisiejszej nocy nie zamierzałem spać. To by było już zbyt wiele zmarnowanego czasu.

Zbyt wiele scenariuszy moich prawdopodobnych koszmarów.


	2. Chapter 2

Mocno rozproszone przez mgłę światło, formujące podłużne strugi natrafiając na przeszkodę w postaci drzew, zasugerowało mi że jest już ranek. Jednak zasnąłem nad moim podręcznikiem, i przypłaciłem to nieznośnym bólem naciągniętego karku i boku. Zgodnie z daną samemu sobie obietnicą, wstałem, by przemyć twarz i włożyć dres, który poprzedniego dnia przyniosła mi mama. Patrząc na swoją twarz w lustrze, stwierdziłem że stres odbił się na moim wyglądzie – miałem wory pod oczami, blade usta i szarą cerę. Mój umysł zaczął porównywać obraz z lustra do twarzy zabitych, leżących na podłodze w dojo. Twarz Aiko, zazwyczaj rumiana, była wówczas sinozielona, a jej białka oczu nabiegłe krwią. Niemal usłyszałem, jak znów krztusi się własną krwią zalewającą jej oskrzela.

„Wyglądasz jak jeden z nich, i powinieneś być jednym z nich".

Szybko odwróciłem się do okna. Ziemia była wilgotna i śliska, ale mimo to, postanowiłem iść pobiegać w głąb lasu. Wziąłem plecak i umieściłem Kagebę w jego skórzanej pochwie po boku. Jak najciszej umiałem otworzyłem okno i zeskoczyłem na doł.

Pierwszy haust chłodnego, wilgotnego powietrza orzeźwił mnie na tyle, bym był w stanie kontorlować myśli. Wilgotne liście zaskrzypiały pod moimi butami, a ja zrobiłem sobie małą rozgrzewkę. Pełen samozaparcia, ostatecznie wybudzony, pobiegłem między drzewami i w końcu poczułem się nieco lepiej.

\- Jiro, gdzieś ty wylazł!

Wracając zdyszany, zobaczyłem pod szpitalem moją mamę z Leią. Trzymała pojemnik termiczny na jedzenie i małą torbę, a Leia miała w rączkach wielkiego słonecznika.

\- Byłem pobiegać – odpowiedziałem nieskrępowany.

\- Może od razu polecisz ćwiczyć z ojcem? W końcu zupełnie nic ci nie jest! Twoja pani doktor odchodzi od zmysłów!

Myśl o amebowatej, jasnowłosej, obojętnej doktorce odchodzącej od zmysłów wywołała we mnie ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Co tam dla mnie masz?

Mimo, że w szpitalu miałem zostać jeszcze tylko dwa dni, mama przygotowała mi nowe ubrania, przyniosła książki, których jeszcze nie czytałem, i zrobiła na obiad dango – moją ulubioną potrawę. Zawsze taka była – wybuchowa i stanowcza, jednak bardzo troskliwa i czuła. Jej stosunki z ojcem były dużo chłodniejsze niż z nami. Mimo to, zawsze wymagała od nas szacunku do niego i sama, nawet gdy się z nim nie zgadzała, traktowała go dobrze. Przywiązywała dużą wagę do tradycji i hierarchii w rodzinie, co sprawiało że w naszym domu, mimo ciężkich czasów i surowych tradycji Klanu panowała charakterystyczna atmosfera, która od dziecka zapewniała mi duże poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nawet teraz, mimo szarych ścian i szpitalnego łóżka, poczułem się znacznie lepiej, a poranne wizje wydały mi się jedynie nic nie znaczącą mżonką.

\- Jiro, kiedy wrócisz do domu? - spytała Leia.

\- Już niedługo, malutka.

Zawsze bardzo kochałem Leię, obecnie moją sześcioletnią siostrę. Gdy zaszliśmy już do mojej sali, wziąłem od niej słonecznika i wstawiłem do kolby, którą znalazłem pod zlewem, by posłużyła za wazon.

\- Jiro, dostałam pismo z urzędu, dotyczące tego co będzie z tobą dalej.

\- I co? - kolejne ukłucie strachu. Władze i ich decyzje są do tego stopnia nieprzewidywalne, że przez kilka sekund byłem w stanie nawet uwierzyć w chorą wizję podsuniętą przez mój umysł, jak Yagura decyduje, że skoro wszyscy potencjalni genini zginęli, należy zabić i mnie, dla równego rachunku.

\- Masz stawić się przed komisją, która zdecyduje o twoim przyjęciu do wojska.

Ulga zalała moją głowę zimną falą. „Zaczynam chyba trochę świrować".

\- Byle nie usechł ten słonecznik… - powiedziała zgryźliwie Leia, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że trzęsącymi dłońmi wylałem całą wodę z kolby na podłogę.

\- Imię, nazwisko, wiek…

Stałem w wielkiej sali, całej zbudowanej z kamiennych, surowych płyt, miejscami porośniętych czymś w rodzaju mchu lub drobnych glonów. Nie czułem się zbyt komfortowo, mając przed sobą komisję siedzącą za wielkim stołem i patrzącą na mnie z góry. Miejsca przede mną zajmowali: starszy facet z bródką i warkoczykiem w stylu samurajskim, pomarszczonym czołem i surowymi, błękitnymi oczami, obok trochę młodszy – drugi mężczyzna, o kontrastowo ciemnych oczach i sam Mizukage. Patrząc na ostatniego z nich nie sposób było nie czuć dreszczy. Mimo delikatnej urody, regularnych rysów i młodego wieku, Yagura miał w sobie coś, co przerażało. A może to mój umysł usłyszawszy o nim tyle strasznych opowieści dopisuje do jego wyglądu emocjonalne epitety?

\- Czy kandydat…

\- Jiro Sekinin, mam 13 lat. - odpowiedziałem szybko mężczyźnie o niebieskich oczach. Swoich nie mogłem oderwać od różowych tęczówek Yagury. Spokojny wyraz twarzy i idealne proporcje zakłócała jedynie blizna biegnąca po policzku aż do jego prawego oka.

\- Jak wiesz, Jiro – odezwał się.

Odezwał się…

\- … stajesz dzisiaj przed Komisją Administracyjno-Karną Wioski ze względu na stan wyjątkowy.

Jego głos był spokojny i cichy, zupełnie nie wyróżniający się w tłumie, jednak wiedza o tym co był w stanie wyczyniać ten człowiek zrobiła swoje. Wydał mi się tym bardziej przerażający.

\- Twój egzamin będzie polegał na wykonaniu pewnego zadania, które objaśni ci Aoi.

Niebieskooki odchrząknął, po czym wstał, prowadząc mnie na środek betonowej posadzki. W kącie dostrzegłem słomianą kukłę, skrępowaną i przywiązaną do krzesła. To sprawiło, że domyśliłem się mniej więcej o co mnie poproszą.

\- To jest jeniec, którego pojmałem. Twoim zdaniem jest go odbić i wynieść z sali przez drzwi. Oczywiście, dostosuję się do twojego poziomu. Jakieś pytania?

\- Nie.

\- Tak więc zaczynajmy.

Poczułem silną falę zdenerowowania, przeatczającą się od serca do wszystkich komórek ciała, ale postanowiłem szybko się ogarnąć, co ostatnio wychodziło mi coraz lepiej. Na początek spróbowałem schować się pod klasyczną techniką maskującą i odbić kukłę walką wręcz. Ojciec nauczył mnie, by nie afiszować się ze swoimi zdolnościami, jeśli nie jest to konieczne, a ja przestrzegałem tej zasady jak świętej. Gdy spróbowałem podejść od prawej strony, i szybko przeskoczyć na lewą, szarpiąc kukłę ze sobą, Aoi chwycił mnie bezbłędnie w locie, rozcinając mi bok. W tej sytuacji „zgubiłem" technikę i padłem na ziemię zwijając się z bólu.

\- Tylko tyle masz do pokazania?

W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że będę musiał użyć Kageby. Pełen pychy i młodzieńczej, nie do końca rozważnej determinacji oddaliłem się i wydłużyłem swój cień. Wykonując szereg manewrów starałem się choćby drasnąć cień Aoiego, ale on nie dopuszczał mnie nawet do takiego zasięgu. Próba tego samego pod wpływem genjutsu maskującego również zakończyła się porażką. Aoi powalił mnie na ziemię, zachodząc mnie od tyłu i walcząc wręcz. Z nosa pociekła mi krew.

Patrząc jak dumnie stanął obok słomianej kukły pomyślałem o czymś, co mogłoby poskutkować. Kageba, wrzucona w cień, mogła się przemieszczać zgodnie z moją wolą. Udałem, że próbuję tych samych sztuczek co chwilę temu. Wyraźnie uśpiło to czujność Aoiego.

\- Uparty z ciebie gówniarz.

Grając na czas, udało mi się ustawić w pozycji odpowiedniej do rzutu, który planowałem.

„Teraz albo nigdy"

Wrzuciłem Kagebę w cień, co zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami poskutkowało tym, że Aoi wykonał unik w lewo, spodziewając się ciosu ze strony mojego cienia. Ja jednak użyłem cienia kukły stojącej po prawej i wbiłem Kagebę w jego plecy. Salę wypełnił okrzyk bólu, jednak ja, pijany adrenaliną, myślałem tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej wynieść kukłę na zewnątrz, co też uczyniłem.

Cały egzamin mógł potrwać najwyżej 10 minut, jednak ja czułem się jak po 12 godzinach karkołomnej walki. Za drzwiami osunąłem się na ziemię, ciężko dysząc, z nadnerczem obolałym od wytężonej pracy.


	3. Chapter 3

Siedząc przy stole, czułem się wciąż lekko obolały po wczorajszej walce. Wszyscy członkowie Klanu Cienia zebrali się w domu mojego dziadka – swoistej siedzibie. Powodem tej wystawnej kolacji było oczywiście moje dołączenie do wojska. Wodząc wzrokiem wzdłuż stołu patrzyłem na wujostwo i kuzynów. Wszyscy byli podobni do siebie, przy czym również do mnie - czarne włosy i oczy przy kontrastowo jasnej skórze. Jedno tylko miejsce stało puste. Aiko, moja kuzynka, już nigdy nie miała go zająć. Na moment zasłoniłem dłonią twarz, by rodzina nie zauważyła pojawiającego się na niej grymasu bólu. Aiko była jedną z niewielu osób w rodzine, którą naprawdę lubiłem. Zaryzykowałbym nawet stwierdzenie, że ją kochałem. Tymczasem w rodzinie jej śmierć przeszła bez większego echa. Domyślałem się, że to nic nowego dla starszego pokolenia. Wielu ninja z naszego klanu poległo na polach bitwy, czy nawet egzaminach, dla mnie jednak to było niezrozumiałe i krzywdzące. Tysiąc razy wolałbym, by urządzono Aiko prawdziwą, do bólu smutną stypę, niż moje pożal się boże przyjęcie z okazji zostania geninem. Na chwilę wszyscy umilkli. Dziadek, lider klanu, jak zwykle wstał i zabrał głos, dzierżąc w dłoni kieliszek szampana.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by uczcić przystąpienie kolejnego członka naszego szlachetnego klanu w siły militarne wioski. Jiro, wznoszę za ciebie uroczysty toast.

Skinąłem dziadkowi i upiłem łyk szampana. Dostałem go dzisiaj pierwszy raz. Opaska ninja traktowana jest u nas jako dowód dojrzałości. Leia patrzyła na mnie z zazdrością.

\- To wcale nie jest dobre – puściłem do niej oko.

\- Yhm, widzę jak zwijasz się w cierpieniu.

W sumie, masz rację mała. Zaśmiałem się cicho i zacząłem obchód. Wiedziałem, że dzisiaj moim obowiązkiem jest do każdego podejść i z każdym porozmawiać. Wszystkiemu bacznie przyglądał się mój ojciec.

Nigdy nie lubiłem klanowych spotkań. Mimo, że jesteśmy rodziną i mamy wspólne interesy, między odrębnymi członkami zawsze była chora rywalizacja. Brat mojego ojca właśnie przygląda mi się wilkiem – jego syn zdaje do wojska dopiero za rok. To już powód, by czuć do nas urazę. Ociężały zarówno od jedzenia i siedzenia na zmianę, jak i od gęstej atmosfery, postanowiłem wyjść się przewietrzyć.

Mgła zgęstniała od wieczornego chłodu, sprawiąjąc, że widoczność ograniczała się do kilku metrów w przód. Latarnie stanowiły jedyny wyznacznik przebiegu drogi, roztaczając wkoło swoich świec łunę mocno rozproszonego światła. Idąc, myślałem o tym jakie życie mnie teraz czeka – misje, zadania równie poważne co niebezpieczne. Nie bałem się przeciwników, ani nowych wyzwań – trznastolatkowie nie boją się takich rzeczy. W końcu, w tym wieku wszyscy myślimy, że jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Bałem się czegoś, co widziałem u wielu dorosłych shinobi jakich znałem – przymusu wykonywania zadań, które byłyby wbrew moim własnym przekonaniom. Przyglądałem się sylwetkom drzew, niewyraźnie zarysowanym na wieczornym niebie i odczuwałem najzwyczaniejszy w świecie stres.

\- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - okrzyk rozpaczy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia gwałtownie zalewając świadomość.

Zobaczyłem dwóch ninja, którzy za włosy wyciągali z domu jakąś młodą dziewczynę. To jednak nie ona krzyczała – inna, stara kobieta stała w piżamie na progu pobliskiego domu. Dziewczyna miała blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, lekko żarzące się w ciemnościach. To sprawiło, że skojarzyłem ją z pewnym klanem, o którym opowiadał mi ojciec – klanem Yuki. Ich specyficzną umiejętnością było stosowanie technik opartych na dwóch naturach chakry – wiatru i wody, co w połączeniu dawało możliwość tworzenia konstrukcji z lodu. Ktoś musiał pomóc tej dziewczynie się ukryć, jednak oboje zostali zdemaskowani.

\- ZOSTAWCIĘ JĄ! ZOSTAWCIE MOJE DZIECKO!

\- Czy wiedziała pani co grozi za ukrywanie posiadacza ograniczonej linii krwi?

Jeden z shinobich zadał to bezwzględne pytanie zrozpaczonej staruszce. Ona zdawała się go nie słyszeć, łkała i zawodziła wyciągając ręce do dziewczyny targanej za włosy przez drugiego z nich. Nigdy nie widziałem na niczyjej twarzy tak prostej i wymownej rozpaczy. To sprawiło, że sam zacząłem odczuwać niemal fizyczny ból. Shinobi jednak pozostawali niewzruszeni.

\- Powtarzam, czy wiedziała pani…

\- WIEDZIAŁAM! TO JEST MOJE DZIECKO! JA JĄ TRAKTUJĘ JAK DZIECKO!

\- To nie ma w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia.

Najpierw poleciała głowa młodej. Potoczyła się kawałek po ziemi, zatrzymując się kilka metrów ode mnie. Na jej twarzy zastygł wyraz niemego przerażenia. Patrzyłem w jej jeszcze przez chwilę żywe, ale szybko gasnące oczy jak zahipnotyzowany, czując się, jakbym podchodził do egzaminu na genina po raz drugi. Krew z szyi jej pozostawionego u stóp kata korpusu sikała plusacyjnie, w rytm jej gasnącego serca. W jednej chwili zrobił się straszny bałagan. Czerwona ciecz wsiąkała w ziemię, rozlewała się na boki, obmywając korzenie pobliskich drzew. Dosłownie kilkadziesiąt sekund później zabrali się za staruszkę. Wbili miecz w jej gadło, rozcinając aż do piersi…

Zwymiotowałem cicho w trawę, kilkaset metrów dalej. Nie jestem w stanie nawet przypomnieć sobie kiedy zacząłem biec. Byłem rozżalony i wściekły, a obrazy znowu zaczęły atakować moją głowę jak rój rozwścieczonych os. Aiko…

Idąc z powrotem do siedziby klanu płakałem jak małe dziecko – głośno i rozpaczliwie. Nie chciałem żyć w takim miejscu, na takich zasadach. Nie rozumiałem wszechobecnego nadużywania przemocy i porzucania każdej ludzkiej wartości na rzecz militarnej potęgi wioski.

\- Jiro, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz.

Surowy głos mojego ojca podziałał na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Widział wszystko, ucieczkę, mój płacz. Na pewno myśli teraz o tym, jaki jestem słaby i jaki ze mnie życiowy przegryw. Dlaczego? Bo przejąłem się losem dwóch niewinnych kobiet, zamiast z zimną aprobatą pokiwać głową, myśląc o tym, jak skuteczne są siły wykonawcze naszej wspaniałej wioski. Mimo, że ojciec wywoływał we mnie dziwny, pierwotny wręcz strach, postanowiłem go przemóc. Skoro już to wszystko widział, nie mam zamiaru się wycofywać.

„Jedyną siłę jaką masz, czerpiesz ode mnie."

\- Zapomniałeś co dzisiaj świętujemy? - jego spojrzenie przeszywało mnie na wylot.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? - odparłem wojowniczo.

\- Jesteś teraz żołnierzem. To, co przed chwilą widziałeś, to będzie twoja codzienność.

\- Nie chcę takiej codzienności! Nie zgadzam się na to! - wybuchłem. Gdy zdobyłem się na ten odważny, pierwszy krok, reszta słów wylała się ze mnie jak wodospad. Bariera odgradzająca moje zachowanie od wewnętrznego zagubienia i zatracenia wartości pękła.

\- Co to ma być za świat, po co komu wioska, w której nie liczą się mieszkańcy? Potęga i władza, po co nam to, skoro nie mamy jak tego spożytkować?! Jakie do cholery znaczenie ma to, że jesteśmy niepokonani, skoro tutaj nawet nie ma o co walczyć?!

Zostałem spoliczkowany. Nie zdziwiło mnie to ani odrobinę, i nawet poczułem się z tym całkiem nieźle. Udało mi się wywołać w nim jakieś poruszenie.

\- Wrócisz teraz do klanu, i będziesz się zachowywał jakby nic się nie stało. Jakbyś nie był takim cholernym śmieciem, jakim jesteś. Rozumiesz?

Rozumiałem doskonale.


	4. Chapter 4

Stałem pod długą listą wywieszoną w holu siedziby ANBU. Gapiłem się tępo na swoje naziwsko. Kilkaset świeżo upieczonych chunninów zostało dzisiaj zakwalifikowanych do poszczególnych jednostek wojskowych, a ja byłem jednym z nich. Oczywiście nie mieliśmy wpływu na to, gdzie akurat zostaniemy przydzieleni. Decydowała o tym komisja przyznająca nam tytuł chunnina. Do wyboru było wiele jednostek. Korpus Zwiadowczy, żandarmeria, Tropiciele…

Korpus Łowców Głów

Jiro Sekinin – drużyna 12

Akurat ten. Akurat tutaj.

Korpus Łowców Głów to prestiżowa jednostka i prawdopodobnie każda inna osoba byłaby na moim miejscu bardzo zadowolona, ja jednak liczyłem na każdy inny możliwy przydział. Jak pewnie wiecie, nawet 5 lat temu, gdy byłem świeżo upieczonym geninem obawiałem się, że będę musiał robić rzeczy, których kategorycznie robić nie chcę.

Korpus Łowców Głów ma w posiadaniu Czerwoną Księgę. Są w niej zapisane nazwiska wszystkich osób – wojskowych czy cywilnych – do zlikwidowania. Jego zadaniem jest zbieranie informacji, tropienie i mordowanie tych ludzi. Przepraszam, jednostek. W wojsku nie ma ludzi. Nie ma miejsca na ludzkie zmartwienia, rozterki, odruchy. Nie ma miejsca na ludzką naturę. Nie ma miejsca na indywidualizm. W wojsku są po prostu szare, nic nie znaczące jednostki.

Byłem przerażony na myśl o tym, co czeka mnie w najbliższym czasie. Nie wiedziałem jak poradzę sobie z tego rodzaju pracą. Wiedziałem jednak, że muszę dać sobie radę, bo to jedyna sznasa, żeby się z tej organizacji wyrwać. Marzyło mi się ANBU. Tam ninja zajmują się sprawami międzynarodowymi, naprawdę ważnymi. Od moich działań zależałyby nie tylko losy wioski, ale i ogólnokrajowego pokoju. Bardzo chciałem, żeby właśnie ów pokój się utrzymał.

Przez minione pięć lat zdążyłem się ukierunkować. Odkryłem w końcu to, co sam uważam za drogę godną shinobi. Uważam, że moim celem jest zdobywanie siły, by móc walczyć w obronie słabszych, odpowiedzialnie kontrolować sytuację i unikać niesprawiedliwości i śmierci.

Cóż, unikanie śmierci z pewnością nie należało teraz do moich kompetencji.

Wiedziałem, że muszę stawić się jutro w swoistej siedzibie mojej drużyny, czyli archiwum spraw, którymi się ona zajmowała. Z planu budynku wynikało, że jest to sala numer 22. Nie widząc sensu dalszego kręcenia się po centrum administarcyjnym wioski, poszedłem w kierunku swojego domu.

Mój ojciec umarł 3 lata temu. Nie wrócił z jednej z bardzo niebezpiecznych i ściśle tajnych misji. Nikt z naszej rodziny nie dowiedział się gdzie był, ani kogo zabił, jednakże nikt nawet o to nie pytał. Każdy wie, że w Wiosce Krwawej Mgły świadomość oznacza niebezpieczeństwo. Moja mama źle zniosła śmierć taty. Stała się małomówna i bardzo nerwowa, każda najmniejsza rzecz odbiegająca od tego, co aktualnie sobie zaplanowała wprawiała ją w stan obłędu. Od tamtej pory pomaga nam mój dziadek, ale to ja poczułem się odpowiedzialny za matkę i siostrę. Chciałem być jak najlepszym shinobim głównie dla nich i chronić je najlepiej jak potrafię.

Leia bardzo wyrosła. Śmierć ojca zmusiła ją, by dojrzała znacznie wcześniej niż rówieśniczki. Mama miała z niej naprawdę ogromną pomoc. Bez trudu porafiła zrobić większość rzeczy koniecznych do zrobienia w domu. Zauważyłem też, że jest całkiem bystra, ogarnięta w sprawach bankowych i w podstawowych działaniach medycznych takich jak np. przygotowywanie i dawkowanie leków. Ja, wiecznie nieobecny, na treningach lub misjach, nie miałem czasu pomagać mamie ściśle w naszym domowym gospodarstwie. To mała przejęła to zajęcie. Miała teraz 11 lat i była jak różany pączek. Mogłem bez trudu dostrzec jej niezwykłą urodę, która za kilka lat rozkwitnie pełnią swojej niewinnej słodyczy. Tym bardziej poczuwałem się do odpowiedzialności za siostrę. Myśl o tym, że kiedy pójdzie do szkoły lub akademii ninja będą się do niej ślinić jakieć stare napaleńce, była dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Na szczęście jeszcze rok.

Idąc pośród wszechobecnej mgły, w końcu dotarłem do domu. Drzwi otworzyła mi mama.

\- I jak, Jiro?

Wszedłem najpierw, zdejmując kurtkę i buty. Za stole widziałem przygotowaną kolację, a obok talerza mamy kieliszek wina. Odkąd tata nie żyje, mama co wieczór pije przynajmniej 2 lampki. Mówi, że bez tego nie byłaby w stanie zasnąć, martwiąc się o nas. Sam nalałem sobie szczordrze do swojego ulubionego kubka.

\- Mogłoby być znacznie lepiej. Będę w Korpusie Łowców Głów.

Mama zdenerwowana nic nie powiedziała. Upiła łyk trzęsącą się ręką i natychmiast dolała sobie brakującą ilość.

\- To chyba nie tak źle… Jeśli będą chcieli ci odrąbać łeb, przynajmniej zobaczysz to w tej jebanej książce.

Zaśmialiśmy się oboje. W końcu, co nam pozostało?

Zastanawiało mnie również to, z kim będę pracował. Wiedziałem doskonale, że każda niewyspecjalizowana drużyna składa się z 4 osób. Jednego długodystansowca, jednego krótkodystansowca, specjalisty od tropienia i medycznego ninja. Ostatni element składowy został dodany, gdy przez pusty rocznik, wymordowany przez Zabuzę Momochiego zaczęło brakować żołnierzy. Mizukage tak troszczył się o swoich poddanych, że aż pomyślał o tym, żeby choć odrobinę zniwelować straty w ludziach.

Znów pomyślałem o Aiko. Gdzie ona by teraz była? Może nawet trafilibyśmy do jednej drużyny? Mógłbym znowu co rano pukać do jej drzwi, i narzekać, że niezależnie o której godzinie przyjdę, ona zawsze będzie niewyrobiona. Śmiać się z jej dziwnych nawyków i chodzić do niej na kawę po skończonym dniu. Jej życie zostało brutalnie przerwane przez panowanie okrutnego systemu i podejmowanie okrutnych decyzji przez ludzi pozbawionych sumienia. Co gorsza, nikt się temu wciąż nie przeciwstawił. Każdy trybik tej misternej, przerażającej machiny działa bez zarzutu.

Od dzisiaj jednym z tych trybików jestem ja.


End file.
